Zorphen
Zorphen is the eldest son of Hater and Dominator and likes to use his lava powers on Watchdogs. Physical Appearance Zorphen is a average sized and round Skeletite (mix of Scalibrite and Skeletal) with large pink eyes and golden lightning-bolt horns. His helmet is red with a big "X" symbol at the middle. He has a round body similar to Hater's with the height of Magmia's body and with a design that resembles lava dripping. He has a black frill going along his shoulders and black boots with two points on the sides. He has gold gloves and belt. His pants are red. Personality His feelings can never be hurt as long as you don't mention his nose. He can be a bully to the watchdogs but overall he is a pretty decent character. He likes to use his lava powers more than anybody else in his family. Powers Lava manipulation This is Zorphen's most used ability. It comes out of his hand and he can use it whenever he wants. He ususally uses it when he is in a playful mood, angry mood, or when his is in battle. He got this power from Dominator. Water manipulation This power is limited to him and he only uses it when he needs it most. When he uses it, his eyes turn blue and water shoots from his hands. He most likely got it from Dominator, since she was SUPPOSED to have that power. Relationships I will rate Zorphen's relations to other characters in a scale from 1-10 Lord Hater 9/10- He has a very close relationship with his father, but they can get into fights every once in awhile. Magmia 9/10- Same goes with his mother. Nori and Scorchar 10/10- Zorphen is no closer to his siblings is he to anyone else. They always get along and only tease each other. Wander 5/10- Zorphen likes Wander's upbeat personality but is annoyed by the fact that he needs to help every little thing in existence. Sylvia 2/10- She and Zorphen don't get along very well because she and Hater used to be mortal enemies. I guess she holds some sort of grudge towards him. Lord Peepers 1/10- Peepers is an evil lord that wants to destoy Hater and his family, so obviously he hates him. Episode Apperances * The Hybrids- This is Zorphen's and Nori's debut. He and his twin sister are born in this episode. * The Babysitters- Wander and Sylvia have to watch over Zorphen and Nori while Hater and Magmia go out on a date. * The Special Job- Zorphen and Nori are given special jobs at a wedding: Zorphen is the ring bearer and Nori is the flower girl. * The Lost Jaw- Hater loses his bottom jaw, and Zorphen and Hater have to work together to find out where it went. * The Disease- Captain Tim is infected with Qwabies (Intergalactic rabies) and everyone including Zorphen needs to find a cure. * The Secrets- All of the main characters (excluding Peepers) learn about this new leader and everyone wants to know who they are (Because all they saw was their silhouette). (There will be more info on the episodes, and more will come in the future). Art Containing and of Zorphen This is art that has Zorphen in it made by Moonstar365. (You can add your art too) Zorphen.png|Original OldPeruZorph.jpg|Original on paper SadSkeletonZorph.jpg|Title card for abandoned episode (I added those words because the written ones were unreadable) NoNoseZorph.jpg|Zorphen's siblings teasing him about not having a nose. WackyZorph.jpg|Idk... PaperCutoutZorph.jpg|A paper cutout of Zorphen LostJawZorph.jpg|An older version of the title card for "The Lost Jaw" NewZorph.jpg|A newer Zorphen headshot ExpressionsZorph.jpg|A Zorphen facial expressions sheet Zorphen What the.png|Zorphen is very short and fat here... ColoredZorph.jpg|Mini colored in Zorphen headshot NewNoNoseZorph.jpg|Remake of picture above TheLostJaw2.jpg|Zorphen wearing a cape Baby Shark Zorphen.png|A screenshot of an animation that has baby Zorphen in it. It can be watched with this link: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/250179956/ ComicsZorph.jpg|An unfinished comic of "The Secrets" Zorphen-0.png|Current Version All Relatives * Hater (Father) * Magmia (Mother) * Nori (Sister) * Scorchar (Brother) * Drakel (Uncle) * Nora and Atalatie (Grandmothers) * Milete and Borrit (Grandfathers) * Aumere (Aunt) * Dolpa, Grant, and Emmy (Cousins) Trivia * He has no nose. * The "X" symbol on his helmet came from Lord Hater's past. It is the symbol of the priests, and Hater once was training to be one, but he left to become evil. * The design on his chest looks like Dominator's and Hater's designs mixed together. It means that two evil beings have joined together to become good, and learn from their old ways. * He is 13 but was going to be originally 17. * He was originally going to be tall and skinny. * His original personality was grumpy and boring. * Zorphen is Moonstar365's favorite out of the three (Zorphen, Nori and Scorchar). * Moonstar created him when she was in Peru. Category:Characters Category:Hater's Family Category:Magmia's Family Category:Good Category:Hybrids Category:Lava Category:Fanon Category:Moonstar's Content